Damals war alles anders
by hebestreit
Summary: Was tut man, wenn man alles zurückgelassen hat und zu sehen bekommt, was man verloren hat? Genau, man denkt über die Fehler in seinem Leben nach. Aus Lilys Sicht


_**Seit ‚Damals' ist alles anders...**_

Da sitzt Du. Ausnahmsweise mal ohne deine Freundin. Allein.

Jeanette. Ein schöner Name, aber ich mag ihn nicht. Ich mochte ihn einmal. Früher habe ich mir gewünscht selbst so zu heißen, aber ich heiße anders. Ich mag den Namen nicht mehr.

Jeanette. Ein schönes Mädchen und ich mochte sie. Ich mochte sie wirklich...Früher. Früher war sie meine beste Freundin. Aber heute? Heute ist sie Deine Freundin. Deine feste Freundin.

Sie sitzt mit ihren Freundinnen vor dem Kamin. Mit den Freundinnen, die einmal meine Freundinnen waren. Früher einmal. Das ist alles so lange her. Ich kenne die Mädchen dahinten nicht, ich habe sie einmal gekannt, aber das ist lange her. Das war, als ich auch noch dachte Dich zu kennen.

Ich erkenne die Mädchen kaum wieder. Heute ist Mädchentag für sie. Heute müssen ihre Freunde sich selbst beschäftigen. Sie haben fast alle einen Freund, sie sind alle gleich. Geschminkt, aufgetakelt und sie alle sind sie gerade am lästern. Über mich? Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir egal. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr, ich habe sie nie gebraucht. Ich brauchte sie nur um mich selbst zu verletzen.

Du lächelst vor Dich hin, während du die Gruppe von Mädchen betrachtest. Jeanette sticht nicht heraus, sie ist genau wie die anderen. Sie haben alle blonde Haare, blond gefärbt. Irgendwann haben sie erfahren, dass Black blonde Haare mag und da war es um die schönen Haare geschehen.

Ich war anders. Ich habe immer herausgestochen mit meinem roten Haar und den grünen Augen. Ich fiel immer allen zuerst auf. Ich falle immer noch auf. Das hat sich nicht geändert. Die Jungen schauen mir immer noch nach, doch das interessiert mich nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Seit dem Tag, an dem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich verloren habe. Dich verloren habe.

Du hast es gewagt um meine Freundschaft zu bitten und ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Wir sind Freunde geworden, ganz normale Freunde. Freunde, wie es sie viele auf der Welt gibt. Doch ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Du mehr wolltest. Du hast es mir oft genug gesagt, mich oft genug um ein Date gebeten.

Ich wollte nicht, ich habe abgelehnt. Das habe ich immer gemacht, schon bevor wir Freunde wurden, doch auch danach. Ich weiß, es war mein Fehler. Ich habe zu lange gewartet.

Irgendwann musste ich erkennen, dass ich angefangen hatte Dich zu lieben. Ich wollte mit Dir darüber reden, aber es war zu spät. Ich fand Dich mit einem Mädchen im Arm, welches du küsstest. Mit meiner besten Freundin. Mit Jaenette. Ich habe mir nichts anmerken lassen, habe Dich von da an ständig mit ihr getroffen. Ihr wurdet zu einem Paar. Sie wurde zu Deiner festen Freundin. Und sie ist es geblieben.

Ich war weiterhin freundlich, doch Du hast mich nicht mehr beachtet. Dein Schweigen hat den Frost um mein Herz gebildet, der zu einem Eispanzer wurde. Und so ist es geblieben.

Von da an war ich allein, ich hatte alles verlassen. Meine Freunde, meine Gefühle und Dich. Hatte all das aufgegeben.

Es wurde über uns geredet, doch nur die Hälfte der Schule hatte Recht... am Anfang. Die Hälfte der Schule, die meinte, ich hätte Dich geliebt, doch du hättest es nicht bemerkt oder es wäre Dir egal gewesen. Später änderten sie ihre Meinung. Du hättest mich geliebt, aber durch unerwiderte Liebe meinerseits wärest du zurückgetreten.

Gerüchte. Gerüchte geraten in Vergessenheit, Tatsachen auch. Hier hat jeder vergessen, wie Du mir hinterhergelaufen bist, hier hat jeder vergessen wie ich einmal war und es ist meine Schuld. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe früh gelernt, dass alles meine Schuld ist. Ich war schon immer die Schuldige und es war dumm von mir, dass ich dachte, dass sich das in Hogwarts hätte ändern können.

Ich war schuld an meinem Schmerz, schon immer hatte ich Schmerzen gehabt, schon immer war ich verletzt worden. Ich hatte den bittersten Weg des Lebens gewählt, den Weg der Erfahrungen.

Es war meine Schuld als Hexe geboren zu werden und meine Schwester zu lieben. Diesen Zwiespalt hätte ich niemals eingehen sollen. Wir hatten uns geliebt, meine Schwester und ich, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Das liegt Jahre zurück... Das ist vorbei.

Weißt Du, Du bist nicht anders als ER. Du bist nicht anders als Greg. Greg. Mit diesem Namen verbinde ich Verrat... Verrat und Schmerz... Und Schuld. Fehler. Fehler sind immer von mir. Ich habe viele Fehler begangen. Er ähnelte Dir. Er sah gut aus, war stark und hatte schon immer viele Freundinnen gehabt. Und ich hatte gedacht ich wäre die richtige für ihn. Seine wahre Liebe, wie zig andere Mädchen.

Auch er ist mir hinterhergelaufen und hat mir Komplimente gemacht, hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht seine Freundin sein wolle. Er hat mir Zeit gelassen, wollte mir Zeit lassen. Einen Tag. Ich hatte mich für Ihn entschieden. Ich hatte mich in Ihn verliebt.

Und ich fand Ihn. Mit einem anderen Mädchen. Einem Mädchen, dem er dieselben Komplimente machte wie mir. Ich ging. Ich ging nach Hause und weinte. Dann versuchte ich ihn zu vergessen und ging nicht mehr aus dem Haus, bis ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Dort erinnerte mich nicht mehr oft an Ihn.

Wider besseren Wissens verliebte ich mich auch in Dich. Ich habe Dich wirklich geliebt, aber das ist vorbei. Das ist schon lange vorbei. Du bist nicht mehr wichtig für mich. Es hat sich alles verändert. Alles hat sich gewandelt. Ich. Du. Meine Freundinnen. Er.

Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht, und jener Tag damals hat mir das verdeutlicht. Jetzt zeigst Du es mir jeden Tag. Jeden Tag, seit damals.

Ich gucke den Leuten nicht mehr in die Augen, halte den Kopf gesenkt. Meine Freundinnen haben es nicht bemerkt. Ich kann jederzeit zu der Gruppe dahinten gehen. Ich bin jederzeit willkommen. Sie meinen, ich wäre immer noch ihre Freundin. Vielleicht ist das so. Aber sie sind nicht mehr meine Freunde.

Ich habe keine Freunde mehr. Niemand hat mir beigestanden, niemand hat bemerkt, wie ich in dieses Loch fiel. Aber es ist auch egal. Niemand hätte mir helfen können.

Ich wende den Blick von der Gruppe von Mädchen, schaue kurz auf Dich. Du lächelst. Du hast mich angesehen, schon lange. Ich lächele nicht. Wozu? Ich will nicht, dass Du mich ansiehst. Lächele Du ruhig, aber lächele nicht mich an! Sei glücklich, zeig es der Welt, zeig es mir! Aber lächele mich nicht an... Ich brauche Dein Lächeln nicht mehr. Das ist vorbei.

Es ist zu spät. Du hast mir nicht geholfen, nicht einmal als einfacher Freund.

Ich stehe auf, ich will Dich nicht mehr sehen. Ich gehe in den Schlafsaal und lege mich ins Bett. Keine Tränen glitzern in meinen Augen. Das ist schon lange vorbei. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr geweint, egal was passiert ist. Das letzte mal habe ich ‚damals' geweint. An jenem Tag haben das letzte Mal Tränen meine Augen verlassen.

Ich bin müde, der Schlaf lullt mich ein. Und das letzte das ich denke ist: Lass mich in Ruhe Potter. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe...

°°°°°°

Wieder einmal bist Du allein. Was ist denn passiert? Hat Jeanette Dich verlassen? Nein, wie schrecklich. Vielleicht sollten meine Gedanken jetzt sarkastisch klingen, aber ich glaube meine Gedanken klingen immer gleich. Rauh und verbittert...

Warum siehst Du mich schon wieder an? Warum lächelst Du schon wieder? Lass mich in Frieden!

Jetzt sehe ich auch Jeanette. Knutschend mit John. Hat sie Dich verlassen? Ich sollte Wahrsagerin werden. Aber ich glaube dies war leicht vorherzusehen. Sie wechselt ihren Freund nach jedem Mädchentag. Normalerweise. Du hast zwei Mädchentage überlebt. Ein Mädchentag ist jeden Monat. Es sind erst vier Monate vergangen.

Vier Monate seit jenem Tag. Sie kamen mir vor wie Jahre... Wie ein neues Leben...

Noch einmal sehe ich Dich an. Du hast meinen Blick bemerkt und lächelst schon wieder. Warum muss mir dabei ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken jagen? Ich bin doch über Dich hinweg. Ich weiß, vollständig bin ich das nicht, aber ich bin nicht dumm... Nicht mehr. Ich habe diesen Fehler bei Dir schon einmal begangen.

Es ist vorbei.

Ich gehe in die große Halle, setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch. Warum kommst Du auf mich zu?

Ich starre auf mein Essen und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie du Dich gegenüber von mir niederlässt. Warum?

Schweigend füllst Du deinen Teller und beginnst zu Essen. Schnell bin ich fertig und flüchte. Ich habe Deine Blicke die ganze Zeit gespürt, Dein Lächeln gesehen. War es höhnisch? Kalt? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das muss es gewesen sein.

Der See erwartet mich. Meine Füße gleiten ins kühle Wasser. Es ist befreiend, als würde das Gewicht meine Füße verlassen. Sie schweben im Wasser. Ich liebe Wasser, habe es schon immer geliebt, und daran konntest selbst Du nichts ändern. Das Wasser liebte ich länger als Dich, stärker als Dich. Das Wasser hat mich nie verraten, mich nie im Stich gelassen.

Du setzt Dich neben mich. Warum? Ich will das nicht. Auch Du lässt Deine Füße ins Wasser gleiten. Willst Du mich verspotten? Was soll das?

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe Potter!", meine Stimme ist kalt. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt.

„Warum? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde," Deine Stimme ist ruhig und fest.

„Das habe ich auch einmal gedacht." Du wagst es uns Freunde zu nennen. Du bist so naiv.

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", ich merke, dass Du belustigt bist. Früher hast Du so mit mir geredet. Als wir noch Freunde waren. Das ist vorbei.

„Falsch gedacht," sage ich. Ich sage es nicht belustigt wie Du. Ich sage es höhnisch. Ich verhöhne mich selbst, mich... und Dich. Ich ziehe meine Füße aus dem Wasser und stehe auf. Du aber hältst mich fest. Lass mich gehen! Lass mich allein!

„Warum?" Oh, Du willst wissen warum. Diese Frage will ich Dir beantworten. Ich gebe Dir eine simple Antwort, andere Dinge verstehst Du nicht.

„Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig. Wir haben uns nie geholfen." Nachdenklich siehst Du mich an.

„Vermisst du sie? Deine Freunde?" Was geht Dich das an? Lass mich in Frieden!

„Nein. Ich brauche sie nicht." Das ist nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Ich vermisse meine Freunde von früher. Heute sind sie alle anders. Die Menschen zu denen sie geworden sind, die vermisse ich nicht.

„Das ist nicht wahr," antwortest Du prompt, „Du brauchst Freunde." Ich hebe nur meine Augenbrauen. Ich verschwende keine Zeit für Wiederholungen. Noch immer ruht Deine Hand fest auf meinem Arm.

„Wann habe ich Dir nicht geholfen? Und wann hast Du mir nicht geholfen?" Deine Hand schließt sich fester um meinen Arm.

„Ich hatte ein Problem. Als du mit Jeanette zusammen gekommen bist. Es hat dich nicht gekümmert, du hast nicht mit mir geredet." Du hast mich verletzt.

„Das war die Zeit, als ich dich vergessen wollte. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich das nicht kann." Betreten betrachtest Du Deine Schuhspitzen. Vier Monate hast Du gebraucht um eine einfache Tatsache zu begreifen? Wolltest Du mir Das damit sagen.

Du setzt erneut an. „Lily, ich wollte Dir sagen, dass ich Dich liebe." Du lässt meinen Arm los, welcher kraftlos runterhängt. Fehler. Ich werde schon wieder schwach. Warum sagst Du mir das? Macht es Dir Spass alte Wunden aufzureißen.

Es ist vorbei. Das kommt zu spät. Es ist vorbei. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Ich kann vier Monate nicht vergessen. Es kann nicht ehrlich sein. Du bist seit höchstens einem Tag von Jeanette getrennt. Suchst Du eine Möglichkeit um ihr eins auszuwischen? Da bist Du an der falschen Adresse.

Ich will weg von hier.

„Lügner!", meine Stimme ist kalt, kalt und verbittert. Ich drehe mich um und gehe.

Flüchte. Flüchte vor Dir. Flüchte vor meinen Gefühlen. Ich weiß, Gefühle kann man nicht abstellen, aber man kann versuchen sie zu ignorieren, sie zur Seite zu schieben.

Mein Herz hat einen Riss, seit ‚damals'. Der Riss wurde gefüllt, mit Eis... Mit Eis. Ich bin nicht mehr die, die Dich geliebt hat und für Dich gekämpft hätte. Liebe ist Krieg, aber ich kämpfe nicht mehr. Ich liebe Dich immer noch, aber ich habe verloren. Ich weiß, dass ich verloren habe... Warum also kommst Du zu mir? Warum lässt Du mich nicht alleine trauern? Ich bitte Dich, Lass mich in Ruhe!

Ich brauche Dich nicht mehr. Ich habe gelernt ohne Dich zu leben, ohne Freunde zu leben... ohne Liebe zu leben.

Es hat Dich nicht gekümmert, was aus mir wurde. Vier Monate hat es Dich nicht gekümmert. Warum also jetzt? Du liebst mich nicht, aber sag mir: Was ist das für ein Spiel? Was ist das für ein Wetteinsatz? Was ist das, was du tust?

Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will allein sein. Ich war lange allein und es war gut so. Lass mich in Frieden! Ich will nicht, schon lange nicht mehr.

Da kommt Lupin, Remus Lupin. Einer von Deinen besten Freunden. Wahrscheinlich hast Du ihn geschickt, denn er setzt sich neben mich. Warum? Warum? Auch Lupin hat es nicht gekümmert, zu was ich wurde. Auch wir waren einmal Freunde, vor langer Zeit.

„Na?", fragt er. Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe Lupin!

Ich antworte nicht. Ich schweige. Er kommt von Dir.

„Wie geht's dir?" Was interessiert ihn das? Es hat ihn nie gekümmert.

Warum sollte ich antworten? Ich sehe keinen Grund und schweige weiterhin.

„Du bist seltsam geworden." Er redet vermutlich mit sich selbst, jedenfalls sehe ich niemanden im Umkreis, der ihm zuhören würde.

„Du bist ihm sehr wichtig."

„Wem?" Ok, ich höre ihm zu. Ich habe mich selbst verraten durch diese Frage.

„James." Wen interessiert das? Mich nicht. Früher hätte mich das gefreut. Aber eben früher, heute ist es mir egal.

„Was hast du gegen ihn?" Will er das jetzt wirklich wissen?

„Was würdest du denken, wenn jemand dir sagt, er würde dich lieben, dieser jemand allerdings erst seit einem Tag von seiner Freundin getrennt ist? Sag es mir! Was würdest du tun?"

Jetzt ist er derjenige der schweigt. Ich habe gewonnen. Ich weiß das. Er weiß das auch, denn er erhebt sich und geht. Hach, endlich. Ich bin wieder allein. So jetzt ist der nächste dran. Ich denke ich könnte jetzt jeden wieder verscheuchen. Ah, da kommt schon Dein bester Freund. Sirius Black.

„Hi Lily." Äußerlich gut gelaunt setzt er sich neben mich.

„Ah, der nächste. Sag mir, dass ich James wichtig bin und dann kannst du wieder gehen. Ich brauche mir keine weiteren Lügen anzuhören."

Er sieht mich an. Mit seinen dunklen Augen. Und ich sehe Zuneigung in ihnen, vielleicht sogar Liebe.

„Komm schon Lily. Nimm das alles nicht so ernst. Fang wieder an dich zu entspannen und dann siehst du alles wieder viel lockerer."

Er redet zu mir, wie zu einer kleinen Schwester. So war es damals auch. Er war schon immer wie ein großer Bruder zu mir. Vier Monate lang nicht. Hast Du ihm gesagt, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen? Hast Du ihn von mir ferngehalten? Er war mein großer Bruder... Warum hätte er mich im Stich lassen sollen?

Ich sehe Trauer in seinen Augen. Er ist der erste, dem ich wieder in die Augen sehe. Er ist ehrlich, war es schon immer, und ich hoffe er wird es immer sein. Er musste seine Familie verlassen wegen seiner Ehrlichkeit. Ist das nicht grausam? Aber grausam ist vieles. Auch ich bin grausam...

„Warum bist Du hier?", frage ich ihn. Die Frage ist ihm unangenehm, ich merke das. Er will Dich nicht verraten. Das weiß ich.

„Schon gut, dumme Frage."

„Nein. Sie ist nur etwas schwerer zu beantworten. James hat mich nicht zu dir geschickt, wie du vielleicht denkst. Er hat mich nur nicht davon abgehalten."

Ah, die Sache wird klarer. Wolltest Du mir meine Fehler bewusst machen, indem du meine Freunde verscheuchst? Warum kann ich Dich nicht hassen? Du hast mir genug Gründe gegeben.

„Warum hat er das getan? Was habe ich ihm getan?"

„Er wollte dich vergessen. Über dich hinwegkommen. Er wollte Dich nicht mehr lieben, weil du ihn nicht geliebt hast. Aber du liebst ihn. Hab ich Recht?"

Leer. Mein Kopf ist leer. Was soll ich ihm antworten. Ja, ist die falsche Antwort. Nein, wäre eine Lüge. Bleiben wir besser bei der Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Du kommst auf uns zu. Ich bitte Dich, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen Lily?" Schweigen meinerseits. Warum antworten? Liegt die Antwort nicht auf der Hand? 1...2...3...4...5... Du bleibst stehen und siehst mich bittend an. Ich erbarme mich zu einer Antwort.

„Du kannst mit mir sprechen, die Frage ist nur, ob ich dir zuhören werde..."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe, dass ich mit Jeanette gegangen bin-"

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du mich kennen! Du weißt nicht viel mehr über mich, als meinen Namen. Du hast mich nicht damit verletzt. Du hast nur unsere Freundschaft verletzt. Du hast mich nicht beachtet. Freunde sind dazu da, um einander zu helfen. Du hast mir nicht geholfen. Wir sind nie richtige Freunde gewesen und das hast du mir gezeigt. Was also willst du von mir? Mich weiter anlügen oder irgendeinen Mist erzählen. Such dir eine Freundin und lass mich wieder in Ruhe!"

„Verzeih mir!"

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Vergiss das."

„Wozu?"

„Für mich."

„Warum sollte ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Weil du mich liebst."

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Warum kannst du mir dann nicht verzeihen, Sirius aber schon?"

Mir sind die Antworten ausgegangen. Geh doch jetzt einfach weg. Lass alles so wie es war!

„Ich liebe dich Lily."

Ich lache auf, allerdings eher schwächlich und nicht kalt wie ich mir das gedacht habe.

Du kommst mir näher. Ich sollte Dich von mir wegschubsen, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht.

Du beugst Dich zu mir herab. Ich will Dir eine Ohrfeige geben, aber meine Hände gehorchen nicht. Mein Mund auch nicht, denn aus ihm kommen Worte, die ich nicht sagen will.

„Ich dich auch James."

Dann treffen sich unsere Lippen, und ich weiß, dass ich Dir doch verziehen habe. Dass ich Dir immer verzeihen werde.


End file.
